


when you hold me tight, you made me feel all right

by Katarin



Category: Bandom, Bandom: The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het Anal, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Butcher and Siska take turns</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you hold me tight, you made me feel all right

Having a girlfriend like Butcher is fucking awesome. She's smart and funny and she's got the hottest tattoos and smoking hot abs and despite being perfect at everything, she wants to fuck _him_. Even more than that, she likes to sit in his lap or paint his toenails or let him take her on dates. She surprises him when they're on tour by finding the local pizza places and borrowing a car from someone so he can drive them there. And if she's been looking at endless truckstops and industrial parks with a frown, he'll pack a lunch of cold pizza, gushers and Dr. Pepper and take her to the nearest park so she can sketch or take pictures.

But she's a total hotass in the sack. Siska really likes it when she rides him, shoves him down on the bed and climbs on, rocking her hips down over and over, making sure her clit rubs against his pubic bone. She moans and arches and Siska likes to press his mouth to the thunderbird; kiss, bite, suck at the skin there and hold on, hold off on coming until she's shuddering around him.

He doesn't always last though because she's so tight and so fucking hot and her cunt is literally his favorite place to be. He makes up for it when he doesn't, though. Afterwards, he'll eat her out, lick his own come out of her and fingerfuck her until she's moaning and thrashing on the sheets, calling out his name.

She taught him how to do that, how to touch her just right and where to put his fingers and tongue.

He doesn't know what to think when she suggests they try anal. Because yeah, he's seen lots of porn and it's hot but he never really thought about it. He gets to put his cock inside of The Butcher. She's the hottest girl he knows and he's allowed to fuck her on a regular basis. He's not stupid and he never saw any sense in pushing his luck. She laughs though, suggests it playfully and bites Siska's ear.

"First me, then you," she says and Siska doesn't know what that means, but he agrees because again, he's not stupid.

It's really involved; a lot more involved than porn suggested. There's lube and more lube and stretching and more stretching and then even more lube. Butcher's on her back, naked and sighing, eyes closed and rolling her hips back against Siska's fingers.

"Yeah you can... I'm ready now," she says and opens her eyes. Siska watches her face while he lines up, presses in slow like she said and Butcher breathes deep and puts her arms around him. "Keep going, Sisky, I'll tell you if you need to stop."

So he does, slow slide and she's even tighter and hotter here, gripped tight around his dick and Siska's almost certain he's going to embarrass himself. "Butcher," he whispers and Butcher pulls him down for a kiss.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sisky. No matter what," she tells him and it helps. Butcher's words and Butcher's mouth draw his attention away from the silk_tight_heat of Butcher's ass. Then he's bottomed out, pressed deep and he feels like he might shake apart.

Butcher rocks her hips down, slow experimental thrust and it's like permission. He pulls back, just a bit and thrusts back in, hissing at how good it is. Butcher's biting her lip, like maybe it hurts but she's also meeting Siska's thrusts. "It's good, fuck, Siska it's good, just, could you?" she asks, pulling his hand down against her cunt like it's the first time all over again. Siska does what she wants, fingers against her clit and that gets her moaning, relaxing around him so the next thrust in is even easier.

This time it's Butcher that pulls back before thrusting in, a bit faster and a bit harder and it's so fucking perfect Siska bites his own hand to keep from coming right there. It's dirty and it's hot and it's so perfectly textbook Butcher, thighs spread wide and rocking down on Siska's cock and then up against his fingers. He doesn't think he'll outlast her.

"You're so, Jesus, Butcher," Siska whispers against her neck and he's sort of shocked when Butcher clenches around him, her entire body going tense. He doesn't... he can't last, not with Butcher tight like that and... she came from him fucking her in the ass. Okay he was rubbing her off too, but the point remains. Siska comes, biting Butcher's shoulder but remembering to keep his fingers pressed against Butcher's clit. She likes the overstimulation.

He's shaking when he's through, face pushed against the juncture of Butcher's neck and shoulder and shaking like it's cold. "I guess I don't have to ask if it was good for you, huh, Sisky-Biz?" she asks, running her fingers through his hair. Siska grins against Butcher's skin and pulls out, slow, because they talked about this and Butcher said he should do that slowly. That's pretty much the last thing he's good for though and he curls up against Butcher's side.

"You're gonna make me clean up?" she asks, punching him in the thigh. Siska's too tired and fucked out to hit back.

"Leave it or... something," he says and Butcher laughs.

"I have to wash it off or it's gonna itch," she says but he hears her fumbling on the end table for her cigarettes so he knows she's not going anywhere. Her lighter clicks and hisses on and Siska looks up to watch Butcher smoke, absently tracing patterns over her stomach.

"Thanks," he says and Butcher looks down at him with a smile, tugging softly on his hair.

"Like it was a hardship or something," she says, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's your turn next." And Siska raises and eyebrow and she tugs his hair harder. "You're the one who's getting fucked in the ass," she clarifies and Siska just blinks. "You'll like it," she assures him, fingers carding through his hair. "It's... it's nice and… I really think you'll like it."

Butcher knows everything he likes, even before he does usually so Siska laughs, pressing his face against her belly before kissing her there. "Okay," he says, because saying yes to Butcher always led to good things before. "Sounds good."

  
He doesn't expect the harness to be so hot. Obviously everything looks hot on Butcher but he didn't expect to get hard just seeing her in it. It's weird to be hard for her because she's got a cock but even that's kind of nice because she kisses him a lot to start out with, pulls him down against her and licks into his mouth, squirms around with him so his cock slides against the strap-on and her stomach.

"Butcher," he sighs into her mouth because it's so hot. He's never been with a guy, never been with anyone but Butcher and she cups his face and rocks her hips up against his. The strap on slides against his hip, rubs against his skin. If Butcher were a boy, if this was really her dick, she'd be leaking precome all over him right now.

It makes him rock his hips back down against her, moaning soft into Butcher's mouth. "Go ahead and turn over, Sisky," she says between kisses and Siska's breath catches.

He gets on all fours for her, spreads his thighs with his ass up and rests his head on his folded arms. Butcher runs her hand up his back and then back down, soft and slow, like she does when Siska's sick or tired or sick and tired. Siska can admit he's nervous. He knows he's nervous but he doesn't know how nervous he is until Butcher's finally got him relaxing. He turns his head, rests his cheek on his folded hands and nods. He's really ready now.

"You're so hot, Siska. You're so fucking hot," she tells him, pressing kisses to the small of his back. She's pressing one lube-slick finger inside him, bites softly over his Santi tattoo and Siska lets her inside. Butcher's got great fingers, clever, artist's fingers and she twists one inside him slowly, opening him up and reaching for something. Siska doesn't know what until she crooks her finger, rubs against something and he nearly hurts himself arching back.

"What? Do that again," he says and Butcher bites him again but does what he says. She rubs her fingertip against him, over and over and Siska grips the sheets and arches back. "I, Jesus fucking Christ, Butcher, c'mon," and he knows what he's asking for, pleading for and luckily, so does she.

Butcher slides another finger inside him and it burns but he kind of likes it, likes the way she's spreading him open. "You're so beautiful, Siska," she tells him and he wonders what he looks like. Thighs spread wide, hips arching back and two of his girlfriend's fingers up his ass; how does that look?

"Want you to, fuck, please," he asks and again, Butcher knows exactly what he's asking for.

"We'll take this slow, okay?" She says, kneeling behind him. It feels like the sound of Butcher's hands working slick over the strap-on is deafening and he looks back to see, to watch Butcher slicking her fake cock. Butcher gives him a dirty smile and presses up against him, fits herself against his back and lines herself up.

It's jarring, Butcher's breasts snug against his back while she's sliding the strap-on inside of him. She's going slow, so slick and he chose one that was small but it still hurts. He breathes deep, trying to ignore the burn but Butcher must notice because she presses kisses against his shoulder and slides her hand down to wrap around his cock. "Tell me if you want to stop," she says, stroking him slow.

It's good, familiar calluses in all the right places and then Butcher rocks her hips forward and Siska's crying out, arching back out of reflex. "Fuck, do that, that. Do it again," he says and Butcher laughs but does. She thrusts forward and it's not perfect but she tries again and that's it. Siska moans, working his hips along with Butcher's , every thrust rubbing him just right inside.

It should be weird, spread out on a hotel bed and getting fucked but it's not. Butcher's clearly into it, from the filthy things she keeps saying, punctuating every thrust forward with a "fuck" or a "yes" or a "Siska".

He's not gonna last; it can't last. Siska thrusts down onto Butcher and then up into her fist, losing his rhythm and Butcher leans in, pulls him back tight against her and whispers in his ear, "Do it, come for me, Sisky." And that's it. He spills across her hand, moaning something unintelligible before collapsing onto the bed.

Butcher rubs her hand down his back some more and pulls out. Siska winces a bit but stays where he is, spread out on his stomach while Butcher cleans up.

"That was so fucking hot," Butcher says when she lays down next to him. Her cheeks are flushed and she's sweaty, Siska turns his head to watch her because he loves the way she looks after they've been fucking. She's so beautiful.

"Do you need me to?" he asks and looks down, because he'd hate to leave Butcher hanging.

"No, Siska. Believe me, I'm fine. Who wouldn't get off on seeing you like that?" she answers and he can feel himself blushing. "This was perfect," she says, pressing a kiss to his cheek and curling up next to him. "You were perfect." And Siska's not stupid so he takes the compliment and puts his arm around her.

"We can do it again, if you want," he tells her and it's so stupid because she just fucked him with a strap-on and he's still blushing.

"You mean if _you_ want to," she teases but she tips her head up, presses a kiss to his mouth. "Sure thing, Sisky-Biz. Any time."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**riorhapsody**](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. Title from _Satisfy My Soul_ by Bob Marley and the Wailers. For [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22509789#t22509789) for the prompt _The Academy Is..., girl!Butcher/Siska, first time, teaching_


End file.
